I Just Want You Near Me
by AngelOfChaos12
Summary: Just after regaining his memory of the death note Light discovered he was pregnant. Fearing L's reaction over having a child with his prime suspect, he disappeared, leaving the Kira persona behind to raise his son...but now L was back in his life. Will he find out that Light was Kira? Will they raise their child together or will problems get in the way? (Mpreg Carrier fic)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi peeps,**

 **lately I have been more obsessed with Death Note that usual**

 **and i think Near is adorably.**

 **which is where this stemed from.**

 **Near is L and Light Child in this and it will be a carrier fic.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Light looked down at the pregnancy test in his hand, shaking and slightly sweating as he did so.

 _Positive_

 _3+ weeks_

Even though logical he knew that there was less than a 2% change of a false positive, and even less of tests that were designed for carriers, all logic went out the window at that moment.

He tried a total of 10 pregnancy test after that, all high quality, all reliable, and they all said the same thing.

 _Positive_

The word was mocking, scornful, like it was screaming out at him "what you gonna do now?"

"Light, I'm back" Light's fiancé, Misa Amane, called as she walked through the door of their apartment.

But Light didn't have the energy or the motivation to do anything, he just sat on the bathroom floor crying, surrounded by various pregnancy tests.

"Light?" Misa called hesitantly as she stepped into the room.

Then, she caught sight of the pregnancy tests.

Within an instant her hand came up to her mouth, tears gathering in her eyes, threating to spill out.

"I'm sorry" Light said in a broken voice, and he meant it, he might not like Misa the way she liked him but after he asked her to marry him he promised he wouldn't be unfaithful, it was just his luck that the baby was conceived before that.

Suddenly Misa collapsed on the floor next to him and they were both sobbing on their bathroom floor. Letting their emotions flow out as a baby grew inside him.

"What happens now?" Misa asked, and the question hit Light like a ton of bricks.

For once he didn't know, he didn't have a plan, he didn't know what happened next and it terrified him.

Babies were uncharted territory, they came with surprises, stress and scarifies, and most importantly they were unpredictable.

"It's L's, isn't it" Misa stated when Light didn't answer the first question.

Light nodded, it was even so slight but he nodded, then suddenly he was sobbing again and he couldn't stop himself.

"Hey, it's going to be okay" Misa said as she reached out to hug him but Light wasn't listen, he was in his own world.

The time he spent with L, even with all the suspicion, were probably the best moments of his life. Until that day. It was a week before they discovered the death note, or rediscovered in his case, they were lying in bed and then he said it.

"Light, I'm breaking up with you"

It was so blunt and there was no room for argument, no hint of sadness in his voice, just coldness, like all the nights they'd spent together and all the "I love you's" meant nothing…and it broke him.

He spent the rest of the week crying until he got his memories back, but even when he did so the rage inducing the desire to kill him had disappear, which is why he was still alive even after he acquired his name from Misa.

 _God, I'm pregnant with L's child_ Light though as he calmed downed, the fact slow sinking in.

"You're not getting rid of it are you?" Misa asked quietly, make up running all over her face.

"No" Light found himself answering instinctively, the word spilling out of his mouth without his consent.

Misa smiled slightly before asking "then what are you going to do?"

"I-I don't know, I don't fucking know, is that what you wanted to hear" Light snapped before taking several long breaths, trying his best to return to his calm and collected self.

"Its fine, I'll sort it out, just let me handle it" Light said before standing up, giving his face a quick wash and walking out the door.

A few moments later the front door of the apartment could be heard opening and closing, and just like that Light was gone.

The task force headquarters became like a second home to Light during his confinement so he went there and, thankfully, L was nowhere to be see.

"Where's L?" Light asked Aizawa and Mogi as he came in, trying to note look to out of character.

"Oh, he's off doing something with Watari" Aizawa answered "hey, isn't it your day off"

Light faltered for a bit before saying "yeah but I decided to come in anyway, Misa's being a bit insufferable, you know?"

"better than most" Aizawa said "my wife was the exact same when we were planning our wedding, word of advice, leave all the decision making to her and agree to anything she says"

"I'll bare that in mind" Light said before sitting down and drowning himself in work, trying to take his mind of the child inside off him.

Light got half an hour of peace before L walked in, Ryuk trailing behind him.

"I'm never going to get used to seeing that thing" Mogi whisper to Aizawa.

Originally Rem was going to stay with Kyosuke Higuchi but after complaining about his boredom and promising to do what Light say if it meant entertainment he took the death note to Higuchi.

In hindsight Light was glad about the last minute change, he couldn't imagine what Ryuk would say if he was him crying on the floor like he was earlier.

The urge to tell L about the baby was so strong, however, he knew that if he did then L would push for an abortion and the more he thought about the more he wanted to keep the baby.

Ring. Ring. Ring.

It was Misa, offering him an ample opportunity to get out of there without looking to suspicion.

"Yes, Misa" he said picking up the phone.

"I need you to come home now" Misa said before putting the phone and Light was left to walk back home to his impending break up.

10 minutes later and Light was walking into his apartment, shutting the door behind him, but not locking it, expecting to be kicked out before the night was over.

He walked into the front room where Misa was sitting on the couch before bracing himself for the screaming…but instead she just smiled.

"Light, I thing I've figured it out" Misa said.

"Figured what out?" Light asked confused.

"Figured out what to do with your child obviously" Misa said.

"o-ok" Light said as Misa lead him to the couch.

"You should disappear" Misa stated.

"What?"

"Disappear" Misa repeated "America, Europe, China, wherever"

"It's not that simple, Misa" Light snapped "it is disappear L will be even more sure that I'm Kira"

"Then I'll confess" Misa said.

"What?" Light asked for seemingly was the 100th time that day.

"I'll confess, say that you had nothing to do with it and you can leaving saying to need time to process everything"

"Why are you doing this?" Light asked after a moment of silence

There was another moment of silence as Misa lower her head to her knees.

"I told you why Rem gave me the note, didn't I" Misa said.

"Yeah a Shinigami saved your life" Light said, not seeing where that came in.

"Well before that man died he stabbed me in the stomach, I was pregnant at the time" Misa said in a quiet voice "that's one of the reasons I joined you, I don't want to see anyone else lose their baby the way I did"

"Ok let's do it" Light said agreeing with her plan.

* * *

 **i hope you enjoyed that please follow, favourite and review**

 **also if you have any ideas for this fic then i would love to hear them**


	2. Chapter 2

**hi peeps,  
**

 **thank you for your great support on this story**

 **we really need some more child Near fic on this website and Lawlight is just opt**

 **hope you enjoy this chapter**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

As it turn out Misa had thought it out pretty well, it wasn't prefect and it needed some refining, but it was pretty good, so after a week of planning they were ready to put the plan into action.

The first thing was for Misa to get caught.

Every Saturday L would come over. He said it was to catch up with his first 'friends' but Light knew it was really to keep an eye on his prime suspects but this time it was a little different.

"L, you coming, I'm going home" Light announced.

"It's early" L stated.

"And? It's not like we're getting anywhere to today" Light pointed out.

"Wont Misa mind?" L asked though Light could tell he didn't really care.

"I doubt it" Light said and just like that they were off.

He opened the door being quite but not quite enough to raise suspicion before they walked into the front room where Misa was writing in the death note.

As they plan Misa hid the note behind a pillow as soon as they walked and did her best to look startled.

"Light, L, you're early" Misa said shakily.

"Yes" L said clearly catching on to fact that something was wrong.

"Well lunch isn't ready yet so take a seat" Misa said smiling.

"I thought you made the sandwiches ahead of time" L pointed out.

"Right silly me" Misa said getting up and quickly grabbing the sandwiches.

"Thank you" Light said giving his fiancé a kiss as he always did.

It took less than 5 minutes for curiosity to get the best of L as he asked "Misa would you please get me something to drink"

"Sure" she said hesitantly.

As soon as she was out of the room L move around the couch trying to look as inconspicuous as possible...until he flipped over the pillow.

"Are you doing?" Light asked as he read his book, just like he always did.

"Light" L said in a warning tone.

"What?" Light asked putting the book down and look over the couch, where the death note sat uncovered…just as Misa walked back in.

"Misa...what is that?" Light asked quietly trying to sound as shocked as possible.

"It's nothing" she said quickly grabbing the note and hiding the title against her chest.

"You're Kira" Light said in a broken voice.

Suddenly the smile on Misa's twisted into an evil smirk.

"Surprised?" She asked.

"Why?" Light asked.

"I did it for us" Misa stated.

"FOR US, YOU MURDER PEOPLE ON A REGULAR BASIS FOR US" Light screamed.

"Yes" Misa said breathlessly "this way we can be married in a perfect world, well as soon we get rid of him"

"I don't want anything to do with you" Light screamed.

Misa started laughing maniacally "well if I can't have you no one can"

She reached for a pen, bringing it to the paper just as L lunged at her and thankful grabbed the note book before she could completely write Light's name, though she managed to write his first name in large messy letters.

"Light hold here down" but Light made no move to do anything, just stand there in a daze.

"Light" L snapped and Light sprang into motion holding down his now ex-fiancé.

"Watari, I need the entire task force here now" L said into his phone and within 30 minutes Misa was in a holding cell in the task force headquarters.

Her and Light had already sorted out what she was going to say. There was no second Kira, it was something she made up to through L off his game, she lost her eyes when she was locked up and didn't want to sacrifice another half her life, her main reason for using the death note was to the punish people who killed her parents and Rem told them the true reason she got her death note.

Speaking of Rem she was incredibly hard to convince to go along with this plan, mainly because they all knew Misa would probably die, but Misa managed to convince her that it was what she truly wanted and afterwards she even gave Light away to keep his memories of the death note even after L eventually got rid of it.

Misa's sentencing didn't take long and as expected she was sentenced to death.

She died from hanging at 9 am on 21st march, just as the cherry blossoms were blooming, so at every celebrated the start of the cherry blossom, they also celebrated the death of Kira.

Ryuk and Rem went back to the Shinigami realm after the whole ordeal, Rem quite distraught over Misa's death.

Light asked Rem to tell Ryuk about what was happening and when it came time for them to leave Ryuk whispered in Light's ear "good luck, you were highly entertaining"

About a week after Light packed his bags and moved to the Netherlands, he purchased a large family home with 4 bedrooms, a large garden, a swimming pool and easy access to the local town without being to close. It was the perfect place to raise a child.

...And after 6 month, at 3 month premature, he gave birth to a beautiful baby boy with white hair and black eyes who he named Near.

The same name Misa was going to give to her child if it had survived that faithful night.

* * *

 **so that was chapter 2  
**

 **what do you think?**

 **please favourite follow and review**

 **and if you have any ideas for this fic then please say,**

 **till next time**


	3. Chapter 3

**hi peeps,**  


 **a big thanks to everyone that has favourited, followed and reviewed so far**

 **warnings for this chapter: plot development and MAJOR NEAR FLUFF**

 **Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Chapter 3

It had been six years since the death of Misa Amane and the birth of Near, who was now a healthy 6 year old.

As soon as he moved Light changed his name, now going by the name, Haru Mikami, in order to distancing himself from his old life as much as possible, he hadn't even contacted his family, or any of his friends from Japan, since he left. No one even knew Near existed.

After Near's birth Light got himself a job as a private detective, what he did was incredibly similar to L. Almost everything was done through video conferences, the name he used was Nate, and no one knew what he looked like; however, Light knew there was some flaws in L's set up as change it according.

The first and most noticeable difference was that Light's identity wasn't a complete secret; he went to world meetings as himself, no masks, no computer to hide behind, which made the various police forces around the world trust him more.

He also so didn't just take on cases that he found "interesting" he helped out with almost any case where the local police force was way out of their depth which meant that people went to him a lot more than other detectives.

Of course he all ways made time for his son, who had become the center of his world...

Case and point at that present moment he was playing with Near in their swimming pool when he heard his phone beep, it was a new case.

The email was very formal, like always, it gave the basic details of the case and well as the evidence the police but it was the bottom line that got him "you will be working in collaboration with L"

 _L_

 _L_

 _L_

The father of his child would be working on this case.

It seemed like a Europe wide problem that was sweeping into parts of Asia and North America so it made sense to involve a lot of highly skilled detectives but the inclusion of L threw Light a curve ball.

Before he could change his mind he accepted the case, setting his fate in stone.

Splash.

"I got you, daddy" Near shouted as Light put his phone down only to be assaulted by a wave of water.

 _There has been 42 murders in the last month, all women or carrier, murders have been taking place all over Europe, but has been concentrated in Amsterdam's red Light district and all the victims have had their wombs removed._

 _Most likely a large scale cult, maybe a billionaire on a rampage. They definitely have medical experience._ L thought as he looked over the details of the cake.

"Sir, your plane has arrived"

"Thank you, Watari" L said walking out of the room to catch his place, laptop still in hand.

Whilst on his short plane from England to Amsterdam L looked over the all the people currently working on the case. Most were senior police officers or secret service members but there was one name that he didn't know "Nate"

Of course he'd heard about the renowned new detective but the fact that he had no information about him was a bit unnerving. He showed up around 5 years ago, his first case was a homicide in Belgium and he wasn't picky on which cases he took but besides that there was nothing he knew about him.

The flight to Amsterdam took less an hour from England as a soon as he arrived set up his hotel room for him to work and out of for, however long this case was going to last.

He set up his laptop and record and then it was time to address the task force.

The video feed flared to life as he was met with a room of detectives, police officers and agents. If fact it reminded him of the beginning of the Kira investigation task force, of course all they could see was a white screen with the letter "L"

"L, thank you for helping us with this case, I'm Darryl Johnson, the head of the investigation" said the man in the middle of the room.

The man wasn't as old as most head investigators, in fact L would have to guess that he wasn't much older than himself. He had green eyes that L could tell had seen a lot of bad cases and midnight blue hair that was so close to black L almost couldn't pick out the shade. Based on first interactions L had no reason to suspect him and based on his file he didn't have the skill to pull off the murders so he currently was not on the suspect list.

L spent the next tedious minutes being introduced to all of the major task forces members even though he'd spent the last hour and a half going through all of the profiles, not that they knew that of course.

"Where's Nate?" L suddenly growing bored with all the introductions

"He will be here shortly" Darryl said.

"Why isn't he here for the introductions?" L said but he'd already guessed the answer.

"We have worked with Nate on a number of cases therefore introductions are not necessary" Darryl said, who was beginning to get on his nerves.

He had met overly polite police men before, however, this man had gone a bit too far. L also got the impression that he wasn't please with him being there.

"If you are familiar with working with him, then why am I here?" L asked,

And then the introductions were over and the laptop was moved to an enclosed area, most probably his office.

"I'll be straight with you L. I don't want you here. You're arrogant, childish and the fact you only take case you're interested in seems a bit sick to me. The only reason you're here is because this is a Europe wide problem and the high up insisted that you be here" Darryl explained "however, I am determined to be civil"

L was moving back to the main conference room and then it was time to meet this Nate person.

Although he had heard that Nate's set up was similar to his, however, he spotted some immediate key differences.

First, instead of someone delivering a laptop to the police station, like he did with Watari, he called the taskforce directly causing L to believe that the police force had a way of contacting him directly and that a least one person in this must know him personally.

There was no name on the screen when it flared to life, just a complete black screen with indescribable white character across it, in face it reminded L of the lettering on Misa's death note.

"Nate, it's a pleasure to have you working with us again" Darryl said, obviously holding Nate in high esteem.

"Likewise"

 _Likewise_

 _Likewise_

That voice.

He knew it from somewhere.

* * *

 **i hoped you enjoyed that**

 **just a heads up i am not a crime fic writer so that aspect might not be as good as the rest**

 **please folloe, favourite and review**


	4. Chapter 4

**hi peeps,**

 **thank you for the continued support on this story**

 **hope you enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 4

"Near, can you come down stairs for me?" Light said from the dining room where he was plating up dining, miso-marinated salmon and soba noodles.

"Coming, daddy" Near called down.

Like most 7 year olds Near was a very energetic child, he loved running out side, rock-climbing and swimming but, like his two fathers, he also craved mental stimulus. Light swore that he couldn't get that Rubik's cube out of his hand and when he didn't have it was simply replaced with a puzzle box of some sort or a set of puzzle rings.

Light had also be gifted with a very ambitious and observant child, who had the uncanny ability pick up skills from little explanation, he enjoyed play musical instruments, having a good handle on the violin and piano.

"Near" Light said dragging out the syllables "what have I said about puzzle at the table?"

"Not to have them?" Near answered sheepishly turning around and taking in back to his room.

"So what have you done today?" Light asked as they ate.

"It was fun, I learnt a new song on the piano" Near explained enthusiastically "what did you do?"

Light went silent debating whether or not to tell Near about L.

After "arriving" at the police station they got straight down to business going over absolutely every detail of the murders and the list of people that could have committed them, all while trying to forget that L was there.

And to top it off he was asked to come to the station in person tomorrow, meaning that L would know who he was. Thankfully he had a personal meeting with L beforehand to make sure he didn't let his real name slip even so he wasn't looking forward to it.

"Daddy?" Near asked.

Light gave his son a small smile before saying "sweetheart, I need to have a serious discussion with you, ok?"

"Okay" Near said warily.

"I saw your father today" Light explained watching his son's reaction.

"What happened?" Near asked shakily.

"Not much" Light said honestly "we are working on a case together at the moment"

"Does he still not know about me?" Near asked although Light couldn't pinpoint whether or he was sad or happy about that.

"No, sweetheart" Light said.

"Would he take me away from you?" Near asked and suddenly he was engulfed in a hug.

"On one will ever take you away from you, I promise"

Light picked up the child with a practiced ease, carrying him up the stairs as he nuzzled into his neck.

Light stepped through the door of his son's room to be met with the familiar sight as he walked.

Near had decently large room for a 6 year old. Opposite the door was a single bed with a white baby grand piano at the bottom with a rotating screen on top of it. To the left of right of the door was a walking closet and on that same wall was a glass double door leading to a balcony, though Light had it locked when he wasn't there and on the opposite wall, the same one with the bed and piano, had a giant framed jigsaw puzzle on the wall.

Light placed Near on the bed and tucking him in he was about to leave when Near grabbed him arm.

"Can you play me a song?" Near ask.

"Of course" Light said kissing him on the head and sitting in front of the piano.

Light played and played until Near fell asleep before tip toeing out of the room, but not before casting one last adoring glance at his wonderful child.


	5. Chapter 5

**hi everyone**

 **and thank you for your continued support on this fic**

 **hope you enjoy**

 **:)**

* * *

Chapter 5

"Thank you so much for doing this" Light said to petit woman in her early to mid-30s with blue eyes and brown hair, who just so happened to be Darryl's wife.

"It's no trouble, I'd be happy to take Near to school, besides it's not like Dylan's complaining" she said laughing.

"I know but thank you, Rachel, really" Light thanked.

Rachel have known Light and Near since the latter's birth, having been Near's midwife, specializing in premature births. She was also 6 months pregnant at the time although she had a health third trimester and gave birth to her son, Dylan Howlter Johnson, three months later.

Rachel had become a best friend to Light over the years; taking care of Near when he couldn't, helping out with miscellaneous task and just being an all-round great person.

Their sons had also bonded quickly becoming best friends with in the first 2 years of their lives, growing up together and becoming almost like brothers.

"Near I'm leaving now" Light called into the kitchen where the two boys were having breakfast.

Immediately Near darted off the chair and enveloped Light in a hug, well his legs anyway.

"Have a good day daddy" Near said brightly.

"Will do sweetheart" Light said giving Near a kiss on the forehead before exiting through the front door.

Light cycled the short distance from his house to the train station before buying a ticket to Amsterdam, with was irritably difficult during rush hour.

The train to Amsterdam lasted 30 minutes and the police station was practically right next so it didn't take long for Light to get there..., however, he didn't go straight in.

Being the cautious person he was he circled the block a couple of times, making sure he wasn't being followed, before going in through a back entrance.

Darryl had set up a conference room for him and L, no cameras, no recorders, just the way he wanted it.

Watari had place his laptop on the table in the middle of the room, per Darryl's instructions, before standing just behind it.

L waited.

Then the door clicked open and standing in front over him was a man he'd never thought he'd see again; Light Yagami.

"Light" he breathed.

"It's nice to see you again, Ryuzaki" Light said using his old alias, before sitting down at the table.

"So you're Nate, I should have known" L said turning on his webcam so Light could see his face.

"I'm surprised you didn't actually" Light expressed, though really he knew that it was unlikely that L would have known who he was, he'd made sure of it.

"Why?" L asked.

Light didn't need to ask what L meant, he could still read L every thought, a skill unique to him as most found L extremely unpredictable and hard to read.

"I needed something to occupy me after the Kira case, this seemed like a good option" Light said, which in fact was completely true.

L could definitely empathize with that statement, his life was empty after the Kira investigation, if was a hole he could seem to fil.

After Misa was executed L went back to Europe, pouring himself into his work, case after case, however, it wasn't the same.

Everything after Kira was just obsolete.

After Light was done L was moved back to the main room where they got to work on the case.

Since there last meeting they had cross referenced all the people going in to the cities where the murders were committed to see if anyone could have been in the right place to commit all the murders, and nothing came up.

Light and L had also been in lightened of the fact that it wasn't only wombs being removed, other organs had been removed as well, wombs were just the running theme.

So far 3 eyes, 1 heart, 1 liver, 2 kidneys, 1 set of intestines and 2 set of teeth...and of course the wombs, 23 in total, signifying the 23 people that had died, although not all of them had had extra body parts removed, and those that did were all females.

Both he and Light came to the same conclusion whoever this sick person was; he was building a person.

They worked for hours.

Every last aspect was checked and rechecked until the clock struck 1, they had been at it for 7 hours.

Light stood up and walked towards the door but Darryl stopped him.

L, getting curious, asked Watari through a separate head piece to move the recorder closer.

He wasn't spying.

He was just making sure everything was fine.

"Where are you going?" Darryl asked.

"I need to go home Darryl, Near gets out of school at 3" Light said as it became clear that Darryl and Light knew each other out of work.

 _'Who's Near?'_ L thought as they continued.

"Please, we need you we've hit a brick wall" Darryl pleaded.

"but-" Light began.

"Rachel will pick Near up, just please" Darryl said.

"Fine just let me call Rachel" Light caved.

Light left the room getting his cell phone out of his pocket and Watari managed to follow him or at least get into a position where Light could be heard by the recorder and consequently L.

"Hey, Rachel" Light greeted.

L couldn't heard the voice on the other as Watari wasn't close enough so he was doomed to listen to a one sided phone call

"Yeah, I'm sorry, I know you're at work it's just do you mind picking Near up after school"

...

"Really, thank you so much"

...

"Tell him daddy loves him okay?"

...

"Well that's what 6 year olds do"

...

...

...

 _A child 6 years ago_

...

...

...

 _No it was impossible_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _He couldn't be._

* * *

 **thank you for reading**

 **please review, follow, and favourite**

 **also if you have any ideas for L and Light's first date please say.**


	6. Chapter 6

**hi peeps,**

 **i am extreamly so for how long this has took me**

 **i have been really caught up with school as the moment**

 **and stressed out with choosing a college to go to next year.**

 **i am trying to make a conscious to update more and i hope it works**

 **but with out further adieu**

 **here's chapter 6**

* * *

Chapter 6

 _It was dark, the layout of the room obscured by the lack of light, the sound of fingers on keyboard echoing through the room._

 _The source of the sound came from the corner of the room where to men where typing away._

 _The first supported a mop of black hair, sticking up in every direction, sat with his knees to his chest, bare feet leaning on the edge of the set and his back slightly hunched; dressed in a pair of baggy jeans and an even baggier white t-shirt. The large circles of black around his eyes showing how long he'd been there._

 _The second was almost the exact opposite, his dark strawberry blonde hair rested neatly on his hair, perfectly styled, fall around effortlessly around his face. He sat on his chair with perfect posture; back straight, feet firm rested on the ground. He was wearing a tightly fitted long sleeved black t-shirt and a pair of Light brown chinos coupled with a pair of tan oxford shoes._

 _They were hand cuffed by a long chain as they typed away on their respected keyboards._

 _That second, Light moaned as he stretched, arms clicking in several places before saying "I need a break"_

 _"Kira is not taking a break, Light" the first, L, said._

 _Light frowned slightly before saying "I'm aware, however, the rest of the task force when home over 5 hours ago, we are getting anywhere at the trach we're on and I can't spend another minute in front of a computer"_

 _"What do you suggest we do then?" L conceded causing Light to smirk._

 _After L had put on a pair of trainers Light dragged him out of task force headquarters and into streets of Tokyo's nightlife._

 _"Where are you taking me?" L demanded._

They kissed that night, L remembered, there first kiss was shared in a quaint bar in the middle of the night and it wasn't the last time something like that happened either.

It became a regular thing; going out whenever the work load got too much, spending the night kissing, making out and sometimes even more.

And L then broke up with him.

There wasn't a clear reason for their break up; no epic argument, no one big mistaken, there wasn't even those small arguments.

...but there was something.

 _It happened exactly 3 hours and 84 days after their first "date"; they were lying in their bed at the headquarters, nakedly intertwined in each other's arm, something that had become quite common over the last two months._

 _"Hey, come on I'm tried" Light moaned as L continued to litter kiss along his neck and down him spine._

 _"Really already?" L asked playful, though Light could tell he wasn't surprised._

 _Light chuckled before capturing L in a kiss, his tongue expertly maneuvering its way around the others mouth._

 _"See not tired at all" L joke as Light fell gracefully onto his chest, nuzzling into his neck._

 _"Go to sleep" Light ordered friskily._

 _"You should know by now, The Great Detective L does not sleep" L teased._

 _"You're silly" Light said, exhaustion taking over "I love you"_

 _L froze before looking down at Light who had drifted off into a comfortable slumber, he was in shock for the first time in year._

When their "relationship" or whatever it was began L never expected to develop feelings for his prime suspect, nor did he expect for Light to develop feelings for him and if L was honest with himself was slight scared of what that would mean.

The was also the fact that Light was a suspect at that point, though his assumption proved to be false, and the consequences of falling in love with or even dating your prime subject was not a good idea in any context.

So he broke it off.

A week after that night L asked Light to come to his room and told him, quite bluntly, that this was not going to work.

Light was extremely calm during the whole exchange, a lot calmer that L expected him to be, maybe it was because he also knew the repercussions on dating a suspect or maybe that's just the type of person Light was, calm and collected no matter.

Outwardly their relationship wasn't dissimilar to what it was before they had started their fling, however, there were subtle mannerisms L had noticed

Light adopting; whereas before Light was quite happy to knock him down a peg or two, now he avoided touching him as much as possible, fighting with words rather that fists, there easy banter also stopped, especially after the ordeal with Higuchi and the shackles were finally removed.

Light took no time moving out of headquarters after that, unexpected announcing his engagement to Misa Amane but then, two weeks later, Misa was shown to be the real Kira...and L never saw Light again, until now, almost 7 years later, with a 6 year old child.

Of course L knew Light was a carrier was a carrier, he review the medical, professional and criminal files of everyone in the task force, he couldn't afford to have any traitors, but he was certain that he and Light were "safe" during their time "together" and according to Light medical files he was on birth control.

However, L knew that birth control didn't always work, and he'd also never seen Light take any conceptive pills in the time that he'd know him, and they had been physically chained together for a large portion of that time.

And that, coupled with the fact that he and Light had been drunk during many of their nights together and condoms could have easily been forgotten, meant that the possibility of Light being pregnant when they had parted way was actually quite high.

But still, concrete evidence was needed...

However, he wasn't going to get going though him usual channels, meaning he was going to have to ask Light directly...so he did. He asked Light, or Nate, if he could speak with him privately as he people began to file out headquarters and he when agree they moved to a secure room and L asked a simple question.

"Who is Near?"

* * *

 **so what did you think?  
**

 **L finally knows about near :)**

 **please favourite, follow and review**


	7. Chapter 7

**he peeps,  
**

 **before you start reading i want to say i'm really sorry**

 **i tried to write a confrontation scene, however, i found it really difficult**

 **i might write it later from L's pov but i decided to just allude to it for now**

 **now without further adieu here's chapter 7**

* * *

Chapter 7

Light Yagami had not had a good day, he had spent the entire day at the office, not getting anywhere with the investigation and, due to that, he had missed Near's parents evening and just when thought that the day could get any worse L had just discovered that he had fathered a child, all from one stupid reckless phone call.

Hopefully tomorrow would be better he thought, though technically he meant today as it had just gone 1 o'clock , and why what he up at this time you may ask, well it was to continue doing what he had done all day, work himself into a frenzy.

He was still getting nowhere though, there was no DNA at any of the crime scenes, flight and border reports showed that no one person could be at every scene of the crime, meaning that there were no plausible suspects, and worst of all there where new cases coming in around every two weeks, the victims all either carriers or female prostitutes.

At least they'd identified the murder weapon though it didn't help with the investigation much as it was a simple chef's knife that anyone could get their hands on and the knife used for carving out wombs or organs was just a medical scalpel, and if the criminal(s) were working in the medical profession like they thought it would be even easier to get a hold of them.

Light sighed heavily leaning back into his desk, swinging back and forth slightly on his spinning chair before looking at the time one again.

1:15

Light wasn't that bothered by the time, however, as he had the day off meaning he could sleep in, though he was looking forward to spending the day with his son, instead of spending it in bed…but it seemed that the universe did not want him to sleep as while he was packing up for the night he got an email, there had been another attack.

Light opened the file and was met with an assortment of gruesome pics from the scene of the crime along with a full length report.

The victim's name was Nathan Lewis, 28, and he was far from a prostitute. He was a successful chef with his own pastry shop chain which was popular in Paris but as Light read on he started to notice some unusual things about his case. First of all he was not a carrier, which was the one thing connecting all of the other victims, he had also had his eyes gouged which no other male victim had, in fact Light almost wrote this off as an unrelated case until he got a bit further into the file where he found out that though he wasn't a carrier he had fathered a child…with another man and though said man was now dead he passed on the carrier gene to his 4 year old son, who had also been kill and had his womb rip out.

He made Light sick to the stomach, he had also passed the carrier gene on to Near and fact that he could be horribly killed because of it made him wanted to die, it was disgusting people like this, people who could show that much violence to a child, that made him want to rid the world of criminals.

However, Light's musings were cut short as he heard a small voice from the door where Near was standing, eyes bloodshot with tear's threatening to spill, clutching his Jack Skellington pushy like his life depended on it.

"papa?"

Light was next him in an instant, picking him up with a practised easy and Near started sobbing on his shoulder.

"Hey it's ok sweetheart, everything's going to be ok" Light whispered, knowing that loud voices put would put Near on edge even more.

It took a while but Near eventually calmed down, there were still silent tear's streaming down his face but he had regained control of breathing and he'd just stopped crying as Light carried him to his room and sat down with him on his bed.

"Did you have a nightmare sweetheart?"

Near nodded

"Do you want to talk about it?" Light asked gently.

"I-I" Near began before stopping as tear's began to well in his eyes "I don't want to leave"

"What are you talking about sweetheart?" Light asked confused before trying to lighten the mood slightly "I love you too much to let you leave"

It seemed like that wasn't the right thing to say, however, as it just made Near look more distressed.

"But what if he gets c-c-us-to-dy?" Near asks stumbling on the pronunciation in a way that would have be adorable if the situation was any different.

" _I want you to stay away from my child"_ Light remembered telling L earlier that day, it wasn't a pleasant conversation but he'd made his thoughts clear on the matter, Near was his child and no one was going to take that away from him.

"Sweetheart I need to have a serious conversation with you, okay?" Light said, deciding to tell Near about what happened earlier that day.

"Okay" Near said, wiping the tears from his with the sleeve of his pyjama shirt.

"L found out about you yesterday, we had a discussion about it earlier" Light began.

"w-what happened?" Near asked, trembling .

"he confronted me about you as he'd hear me talking about you the day before, and he forced out of me the face that you were our son" Light explained "I then told him that under no circumstance was he allowed to see you and to stay away from us"

Light look down at the 7 year old attached to his chest and found that Near was looking extremely conflicted; simultaneously relieved and sad by Light's explanation, realizing Near's predicament Light sighed and said "would you like to meet him?"

Again Near looked conflicted, though Light could tell he had reached the root of the problem and he didn't real know how to process that. His approach had always been, it was Near's life and it was his choice but now that he was actually faced with that situation he was so tempted to change that approach but he knew it wouldn't be right.

"If ok if you want to see him, you know, it's your choice sweetheart" Light reassured drawing Near closer to his chest.

"I don't know" Near sobbed, holding Light for dear life.

"And that's fine to, you have your whole life to make that decision" Light explained, wiping the tears from Near's eyes "now, how about you get back to sleep?"

Near nodded, moving underneath the duvet as Light tucked him in.

"Good night, sweetheart" Light whispered, kissing Near on the forehead.

"Papa?" Near called out just as Light's hand was resting on the door knob.

"Yes?" Light answered with a smile on his face.

"Can you play me something?" Near asked hiding half of his face with the duvet, cuddling his plushy.

Light smiled once again before answering "of course sweetheart" as he sat down in front of the piano.

Light's fingers graced the keys, carrying Near off into a deep slumber before going to bed himself, unaware of the terror the next day was about to bring.

* * *

 **... and its a cliffhanger, yay**

 **hope you enjoyed this episode**

 **stay tuned for the "horror" next chapter**

 **please read, review and follow.**

 **bye**


	8. Chapter 8

**hi peeps.**

 **incredibly sorry for how late this is**

 **ive been very busy with mock exams and college applications**

 **I should be back to regular updates now**

 **hope u enjoy the chapter**

* * *

Chapter 8

Light woke up the next morning not completely well rested but ready to start the day, however, instead of waking up to the usual sound of his alarm clock he woke up to the sound of his son's laughter.

"Wake up, papa" Near shouted, shaking him awake.

Light groaned as the sun's rays entered his vision from the curtains that had been swung open in a fit of excitement.

"Come on, papa" Near whined, poking him in the side.

"Ok, ok" Light yawned sitting up.

"Papa, why are you sleeping in your clothes?" Near asked with a cute pout resting on his face, the events from last night erased from his features "you were meant to go to bed early so we could do lots of stuff to day"

"Sorry, sweetheart, I lost track of work" Light tried to explain.

"And now you tired" Near stated, not satisfied with his explanation.

"No I'm not" Light argued.

"Of course you are, on average you need 9 to 11 hours sleep each night in order to be fully functional" Near lectured, an unusual sight for anyone not used to their family dynamic, however, Near was his fathers' child.

Light ruffled Near's perfect white hair before saying "for children, yes, adults, however, require less sleep, now what do you want for breakfast?"

"Pancakes!" Near exclaimed.

"Ok" Light agreed "why do you change out of your pyjamas and I'll meet you down stairs after a quick shower and a change of clothes?"

Near nodded happily before hopping of Light's bed and running back to his room.

Light emerged from his own room 10 minutes later, all thoughts of his case effectively put of the back burner, as he went to greet his son down in the kitchen.

"What do you want on your pancakes sweetheart?" Light asked as he flipped the last one on to the stack, Near watching excitedly as he did so.

"Strawberries" he answered in a heartbeat and Light really wasn't sure why he still asked as Near's answer was all ways the same.

"Well then it's a good thing I brought a new pack yesterday" Light said as he placed the stack of pancakes on the table in order to retrieve the wanted toppings.

When Light returned from the pantry; carrying syrup, fresh strawberries, lemon juice and sugar, he found that Near had split the stack of pancakes onto two plates as well as retrieved some baby wipes and spoons and although he knew Near had slyly given himself an extra pancake he was happy to have such a helpful child, so he let it slide, like always.

While raising he had definitely matured and as such thought more about his own attitude that he'd ever done before. He wasn't a good so; he couldn't remember when the last time he'd helped his mother around the house was or the last time he'd helped his sister with the homework without prompt couple that with his previous superiority complex and one would be understanding if Light's parents didn't like him that much.

Not that he'd ever get the chance to apologise.

As Light hadn't been to japan since Near was born his parents weren't even aware they had a grandchild, and if he was honest Light preferred it that way. He wasn't entirely sure what his parents reactions to Near would be, sure he'd heard them say they wanted grandkids, however, he'd also heard his father voice some particularly strong opinions about homosexuals especially carriers and he'd rather keep Near out of any family drama.

"these are really good papa" Near exclaimed snapping Light out of his daze as he covered another pancake in chopped strawberries and syrup, definitely inherited L's sweet tooth.

"Anything you really want to do today?" Light asked as they both finished their last pancake.

"Can we go ice skating?" Near asked, licking the syrup of his fingers.

"After you wash your hands" Light said, watching Near run to the sink.

The duo was out of the door with the nest 10 minutes and as the nearest ice rink wasn't very far away they decided to take a leisurely walk and maybe pick up a smoothie from their local café on the way there.

Light had been taking Near to the ice rink regularly for a while, ever since Rachel invited him when both of the boys were 3 and as such Near had gotten quite good for his age and by extension Light had gotten quite good as well.

Near glided across the ice in the little white skates Light had brought him last Christmas with a bright smile on his face and it made Light so happy to see it.

It was quite late we they decided to finally go back home. They'd stayed in the ice rink for a few hours before moving on to the park where there was a spring festive, it had nothing on a Japanese cherry blossom festival but it was great nonetheless and Near was definitely excited about fresh strawberries they'd brought and all the ice cream they sampled.

Rachel had also called to see if Near wanted to have an impromptu playdate with Dylan and the consequence of that was Near falling asleep in his arms on the way home.

Light looked down at the sleeping bundle in his arms and couldn't help feeling incredibly grateful for the small miracle he called a son. If Near hadn't come into his life then Light wasn't sure where he'd be right now. He probably would have stayed set down the path of Kira, killing L and anyone else that got in his way or many be he would have go found out and been executed and neither of those seemed like good options.

Once Light got home he woke Near just long enough to put him to bed properly; changing him into his Jack Skellington pyjamas and brushing his teeth before tucking him into bed and retreating to his office.

Click. Squeak.

It was midnight when it happened, the undeniable sound of the front door opening and the footstep of someone coming up stairs.

Squeak

His primary alarm system hadn't gone off, however, his second, silent, one had. So he was dealing with a professional or at least someone who knew what they were doing.

Immediately his thoughts went to Near who was sounding sleeping in the next room.

Without a single shred of rational he ran out of his office and on to the landing…where the intruder was standing.

* * *

 **dun, dun, dun**

 **another cliffhanger though I suppose the last one was more foreshadowing than anything**

 **please favourite follow and review**

 **also (minor spoiler) the more romance elements of this story should pick up soon**


	9. Chapter 9

**hi peeps**

 **its finally here, chapter 9**

 **did everyone have a good Christmas?**

 **I got a new laptop so hopefully that means more updates as it won't be glitching the whole time**

 **hope you "enjoy" the chapter**

* * *

Chapter 9

The intruder, a man, was wearing a long dark trench coat with the collar turned up coupled with a large hat. Light couldn't get anything else for two reasons; 1 it was incredibly dark meaning facial features were almost impossible to spot and 2…he barely had time to look before the man lunged at him with a knife and he quickly ducked in to Near's room.

The loud banging on his bedroom door woke the 7 year old fairly quickly as Light pushed his entire body against the door.

"Papa what's going on?" Near asked, bringing his quilt up to his face, adopting a scared look.

"Sweetheart, everything going to be ok" Light reassured him "do you think you can push your piano over here?"

"Who's that?" Near whisper so quietly Light almost didn't hear him over the sound of the banging.

"a bad man" Light answered "now I need you to get the piano, quickly.

With some difficulty Near managed to push the piano towards him quite quickly but just as they pushed it against the door the banging stopped.

Light heard the man fumbling around with something…before the familiar sound of a gun being loaded.

Instantly Light pulled Near to the floor, covering his body with his own as gun shots resonated throughout the house and along with Near's cries.

"Hey it gonna be ok" Light whisper into his ear "shh, its ok sweetheart"

Slowly Near began to calm down, though tears still streamed down his face, but the gun shots didn't stop.

Buzz.

His phone.

Light had his phone on him have could he have forgotten. Scrabbling he retrieved his phone from trouser pocket and unlocking it with his sweating figures before pressing the first number on speed dial.

"Darryl" he screamed down phone when the other man picked up.

"What is it, I'm still at the office" Darryl answered "ARE THOSE GUNSHOTS I'M HEARING?"

"YES" Light said "there's an intruder in my house and I'm stuck in Near's room"

"Ok I'm sending a squad there now" Darryl explained "just hang in there ok"

Light put down the phone down the phone and the gun shots once again came to a halt.

"So you're calling for help, hey breeder, people like you shouldn't even exist. Disgusting carrier" the man screamed as he once again began firing.

Light thought back on the files he was view the previous night, now that he was pretty sure who he was up against, and he would do anything to keep Near from the same fate as that little boy.

"Ah" Light screamed as one of the bullets came flying through the door and the piano, lodging itself in his arm.

"Papa" Near screamed as Light pulled him even closer, wrapping his body around him like a shield.

Thankfully it didn't take too long before Light heard sirens outside his house, just as his arm began to go numb…and another bullet lodged itself just above his hip. He could feel Near shaking beneath him as darkness invaded his vision and the sound of the SWAT team outside rang in his head.

"PAPA" Near screamed as his eyes began to droop and the ringing in his head turn to a deafening silence.

"Papa, wake up" Near said, shaking him slightly, as the gunshots finally faded and were replaced with loud commotion just outside the door.

"Near" a voice called as the noise began to dissipate "Near, are you in there?"

"Uncle Darryl?" he called back quietly tearing streaming down his face as he became acutely aware of his fathers blood staining his pyjamas.

"Yeah, it's me" Darryl said in a soft tone "can you open the door for me please?"

"Papa's not waking up" Near sobbed back in turn, complete ignoring him request.

"O-ok, it's going to be ok alright" Darryl tried to reassure him with a shaky voice "but I need you to open the door, ok?"

"ok" Near whispered way to quietly for anyone to hear and after some struggle he managed to push the piano to the side and open the door, where he was meet by an immediate embrace for Darryl.

Within a blink of an eye medics were lifting Light's unconscious body on to a stretcher and into an ambulance as Near tried to escape Darryl's hold.

"Papa" he shouted.

"it ok, Near, were going to follow them to the hospital now ok?" Darryl explained as he carried Near to one of the various cop car lining the street and bucking him into the passenger seat but still his tearing didn't falter.

Darryl was about to get in to the drivers seats and follow after the ambulance but then he noticed something, or rather someone.

"I'll be right back, ok Near?"

The 7 year old nodded slightly, drawing his knees to his chest as he began rocking back and forth on the chair.

Darryl watched on as the car containing the perpetrator drove off but he wasn't focused on that, no he was focused on a man with messing black hair, wearing a white t-shirt and a pair worn jeans who was trespassing on the scene of the crime, L.

"What are you doing here?" Darryl snapped "are you aware that this is a crime scene?"

The stranger fumbled with an ID in his pockets for a second before saying "I am L"

"oh, I know who your" Darryl said stiffly "that still doesn't explain why you're here, I thought Light made it abundantly clear that you were to stay away from him and Near"

"you know ab-" but L was stopped mid-sentence as Darryl call a pair of police officer to escort him back to his lime before returning to the car with Near.

The drove to the hospital in mostly silence, both to worried about Light to talk although Near was predictably taking it a lot worse an Darryl had to coax him out of a panic attack as they reached the hospital where they were informed that Light had been taken in for surgery.

* * *

 **what did you think? so about doing that to light. it wasn't my original plan my I wrote this a 2am and my imagination had a mind of its own.**

 **plan for next chapter: near and l's first interaction**

 **please favorite follow and review and I should update soon (aka in another month, jk)**


	10. Chapter 10

**hey everyone,**

 **sorry for the wait I've been dealing with a lot of school pressure**

 **as my gcse's are coming up so my fics have** **sort of been put of the back burner**

 **so expect slow updates** **sorry** **,**

 **hope you enjoy **  
****

* * *

Chapter 10

It was exactly 12:30am when it happened. L was sitting behind his laptop in his hotel working on the case, though his mind was elsewhere, namely on the startling he received that week.

L had never thought of children as part of his life plan, in fact he never thought of family in general as part his life plan. The plan was always to continue being L for as long as possible before passing the role on to his successor and retiring to an old country house to live out the rest of his boring days but Light had just thrown a wrench into his plan.

A son

A son

L was still having some trouble wrapping his head around it, he had a 7 year old. Not that he'd ever get the chance to meet him, Light made that incredibly clear.

L was then snapped out of his thoughts as detective Johnson's phone rang and he answered it with "hello, Nate"

L couldn't hear most of the conversation after that but one thing he did hear was "ARE THOSE GUNSHOTS I'M HEARING?"

L instantly perked up as Johnson ordered a swat team to mobilise and he gave his own orders to Watari

"Follow them" the belted.

He then ran to down to the lobby of the hotel, jumping in his second car and wiring the tracking chip in his laptop to the cars satnav before slamming his foot down and racing through the streets.

According to his satnav Watari was currently speeding down the main road towards The Hague. L, vaguely predicting were they were heading, took a short cut and within a short period of time he had managed to catch up with Watari, speeding ahead after the swat team.

L was lead to a small unsuspecting town away from the hustle of the main city…where at least a dozen cop cars were crowding round a charming family house in the middle of the street…that was emanating gunshots.

The swat team wasted no time rushing into and if L was more focus he would probably say that was a bad move but he was running on pure adrenaline and was extremely worried about Light and by extension his son Near.

Near

The little boy who was currently covered in blood being carried out of the house by detective Johnson after an unconscious Light was carried into the nearest ambulance on a stretcher and the criminal was hauled into an armoured van.

5Near

His son, his little boy, his and Light's. It was only now that it was truly setting in.

He tried to force his body to move forward but he was paralysed with shock…and then he was approached by detective Johnson.

"What are you doing here?" he snapped "are you aware that this is a crime scene?"

L quickly scrambled to explain who he was but was easily cut off and told to stay away from his son. He didn't resist when the detective called over two officer to escort him of the premises instead leaving by himself to go find Watari who had park across the street.

Dejected he sunk into the back set as Watari said "where to, sir?"

Lit with a new flame of determination L answered "follow that car"

After taping his figures impatiently the whole journey they eventually arrived at the hospital, at which L didn't even wait for Watari to finish parking before rushing in and going straight to the front desks.

"I'm looking for Light Yagami" he said, breathing heavily.

The woman at the reception, probably in her late 40s smiled at him before checking her computer and saying "Mr. Yagami is currently in surgery, however, it is unlikely you will be able to see him when he gets out unless you are a family member" she explained kindly.

"I am his boyfriend" L lied "he doesn't have any other relatives besides our son"

"i see" she said, her lips pursed, eyes displaying sympathy "he is currently in operating theatre no.7, you can wait for him their if you wish"

"thank you very much" L said "can you point me in the right direction?"

After receiving the information he need from the receptionist he ran to the stairs deciding to put his physical fitness to good use rather that wait for the elevator which people were lining up for.

Although he was stopped by an angry nurse for running he made it to the operating theatre with lighting speed…where he witnessed several doctors operating on Light's hip and shoulder.

Staring through the window to the operating theatre he slumped onto the nearest chair, his body radiating with an uncharacteristic sense of defeat, he didn't even assume his usual sitting position.

"i thought I told you to stay away" and L looked up to see Daryl towering over him but before they could engage in conversation a doctor emerged from the operating theatre.

"is he going to be ok?" Daryl demanded.

"Mr. Yagami sustained two bullet shot wounds and consequently lost a lot of blood, however, we have removed the bullets and stitched up the wounds as well as given him a blood transfusion and he is now stable"

L let out a breath he didn't know he was holding as Daryl demanded more information, however, for once he was not concerned with the details.

"can we see him?" he asked hopefully, interrupting Daryl as he listed of questions like there was no tommorow.

The detective paused for a moment before both him and L looked at the doctor imploringly.

"of course" he said leading them both to a separate room where Light was lying motionlessly on the hospital bed.

Light had always been a strong person in L's eyes even when he was incarcerated he'd been stead fast in his cause to clear his name, and now looking back on it L should have believe him but that wasn't important right now as Near came rushing into the room, tearing streaming down in his face as he sobbed.

The boy was accompanied by young woman that L didn't recognise, however, it was obvious that she meant something to both Near and Daryl as the to of them hugged the young boy as he cried over the unmoving body of his father.

L almost called the doctor back in just to check that he was alive but Light's small steady breaths grounded him in relief as he stared awkwardly at the exchange until Daryl seemed to remember he was there.

"what are you still doing here?" he snapped voice low as to not alarm Near

…

But it was no good as the young boy turned around and asked "who are you?"

* * *

 **well that** **w** **as chapter 10 hope you liked it**

 **plea** **se favourite and review**

 **until next time**


End file.
